A night of alcohol and first times
by Jaaannn
Summary: Hermione figures Harry needs a drink, but he gets a bit carried away. There's only one person who can help her get back to the castle, but he won't do it for nothing. Oneshot!


**A/N: **okay it's about to get fluffy here but that's because I'm babysitting and it's 11.30 pm and the parents won't come home until 1 am and I'm tired and bored and I'm half-watching twilight because it's the only thing that's on that doesn't have sex/nudes/drugs/alcohol/blood in it. Except for the vampire-thing but I can't take it seriously I'm sorry I just I can't so yeah that's why. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** it's all Rowling's

''Harry maybe you should stop drinking.'' ''I will, I promise. I just.. One more.''

Hermione sighed and ordered a water. She could at least try to get him somewhat sobered up before they went back to Hogwarts.

Hermione took Harry out to get drinks when she heard he and Ginny had broken up. Technically, they weren't allowed to get of the school property, but Hermione being the Head Girl and Harry having an Invisibility Cloak, they could sneak out easily.

Hermione took Harry to the Three Broomsticks, and planned on giving him just a few butterbeers to get him a bit tipsy but not drunk. However, after she got back from the bathroom, it was obvious Harry switched from butterbeer to Firewhiskey, and they both knew that was one of his poorer ideas.

She felt sorry for Harry, but also knew it was probably for the best. Ginny and he had lived in a bubble for a while, after the war was over and the castle had to be rebuilt. When the school year started again, however, their bubble turned out to be as thin as ice and was broken-down the minute Harry noticed all the girls that had suddenly taken an interest in him.

Taking one look at Harry, whose face was flat on the table, she sighed. How on earth was she going to get a 6 foot tall, black haired, drunk boy back to the castle without getting caught? She reached into her purse and son found what she was looking for: a Sobering Potion.

''Harry,'' she said. No reaction. ''Harry!'' When she still got no reaction, she shook his arms until he looked up at her. ''Harry,'' she started, ''you need to sober up. Here, take this.'' Handing him the Sobering Potion, she ushered him to take it so she could go to her dorm to get some rest. Merlin knew she needed it. After Harry gulped the Potion down, she tried to get him to stand up and get him outside. They made it four meters before Harry turned around, ran into the bathroom and threw up.

She groaned, turned around to walk into the bathroom and was met with a wall. A soft wall. Smelled good, too.

''Hello Granger, looking for your boyfriend?''

Of course. Draco Malfoy. Her fellow Head. Her roommate for the rest of the year.

Though they were on friendly terms this year- living together was easier when you didn't have to look out for hexes and traps in your own room- they still enjoyed to bicker every now and then. Hermione hoped this was not one of these times before she looked up at him. ''Will you please help me get Harry back to the castle without getting caught?''

Draco Malfoy was not blind. He knew Hermione Granger had grown into an attractive young lady. The occasional conversations they had when they ran into each other in their shared living room once more confirmed that she was indeed 'the Brightest Witch of Their Age.' He also found out she was funny, sarcastic and not to be messed around with.

The Slytherin smirked playfully. ''Do tell, why I would do such thing, Granger?''

''I could always tell the Headmistress you were off the grounds, on a Tuesday night.''

''And how were you planning on explaining that you caught me? With an obviously drunk Harry Potter?''

Hermione groaned. He was right. If she turned him in, she'd be caught as well. She sighed, took a step back and thought for a moment. He had to help her. There was no way she was getting Harry back into that castle. He was drunk, she was tired. Face it: she needed Malfoy to help her.

''What would I have to do for you to help me?''

Draco looked down at Hermione. This was just too good. He could ask her practically anything, because she needed the help and he was the only one who could give it to her.

''I'll think about something. Now let's get drunk Wonderboy back to school without getting our asses expelled.''

With a lot of stumbling, groaning and half-falling of Harry- the last part mostly Draco's fault because he ''accidently'' dropped him- they reached Hogwarts. After Hermione dropped Harry on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and draped a blanket over his body, she made her way back to the Head quarters. Whispering the password- _conventionem_- she quietly stepped in and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. While waiting for the water to boil, as she preferred to make her tea the muggle way, she thought about what Draco said. '_'I'll think about something.''_ Merlin she hoped it'd be something reasonable. She was not one to break more rules than strictly necessary.

''Granger I thought of something.'' Hermione yelped before smacking Draco in the chest. ''You fool! I could've spilled this water over myself and then I would've _burned_ myself and-''

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco grabbed her wrist so she would stop hitting him. ''You wouldn't have thrown over that water because it's too far away from you. I came up with something.'' Hermione leaned back, bracing her hands after her at the sink. Then she looked up at him curiously. ''Well, what is it?''

Draco took a step closer to her, putting his hands next to hers. He looked into her eyes. ''A kiss,'' he said before bowing his head and softly pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione wanted to back away, but she was trapped between the sink and Draco's body. And to be honest, she didn't matter being trapped. Kissing Draco was like eating chocolate covered strawberries, it was like falling down on a soft mattress after a long day of classes. Kissing him was like comforting cup of tea on a rainy afternoon, sitting in an armchair with a romantic novel.

As she sighed, Draco locked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He heard Hermione sigh and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. They broke apart and stared at each other for two seconds before Hermione attacked his mouth again, this time backing him up against the kitchen wall. Draco let his hands roam over her body, resting them on her hips. Hermione's hands were in his hair, on his back, his sides, his arms before she hooked them around his neck and kissed him harder. When he heard her moan again, Draco picked her up and walked her into the living room. Setting her down on the couch, he sat down next to her and kissed her again, pushing her back so that she was lying beneath him.

Traveling down from her neck to her collarbone, he suddenly felt her hands playing with the buttons of his shirt. He looked up and saw a blushing Hermione. Wild hair, swollen lips, pink cheeks and glimmering eyes. He put his hands on hers, and helped her undo the buttons. When his shirt was off, he looked at her before pulling her in for another toe curling kiss. He played with the hem of her jumper and, after an approving nod, slowly lifted the material over her head. She wore a light blue bra, and there were a few tiny freckles on her right shoulder.

Slowly kissing his way down her chest, he lifted Hermione up so they both sat upright.

''We can stop, you know,'' he said as he looked down at the floor, dragging his right hand through his hair and his left on his knee. Hermione took a deep breath. ''I don't want to stop. I want-'' Draco cut her off by kissing her vigorously and laying her back down at the couch. He carefully unhooked her bra and watched her face as she blushed and closed her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose before kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone and finally her breasts. Flicking his tongue over the nipple of her right breast, let his other hand caress the other.

Hermione didn't know what was happening to her. She had never felt this way before, and she didn't want Draco to stop. The pleasure that was radiating through her body was indescribable. Her insides were bubbling, her toes were curling, her cheeks were burning and her whole body was reacting to the Head Boy's actions.

Said Head Boy was having a hard time controlling herself. He was dying to rip all her clothes off and take her right then and there. The girl lying under him was.. he had no words for it. Her lightly tanned skin, the small freckles he found everywhere on her body, her breasts that fit right in his hands, her pink cheeks- everything about her was perfect.

He trailed small kisses down her body, from her breasts to her navel, and when he reached the waistband of her jeans, he looked at her face and saw that she had her eyes closed, her mouth opened just a bit and her face completely relaxed. He slowly popped the button of her jeans and took them off. Hermione opened her eyes, giving him a shy look.

''If you don't want to I can-'' ''No, no I said that I wanted this, I just.. I've never done,'' she paused and motioned with her hands between the two of them, ''..this.'' Draco chuckled and kissed her nose. ''You'll enjoy it, just relax. If you want to stop, just say so and I will.'' With a smile, Hermione let her head fall back on the pillows and relaxed.

Draco took off her knickers and slowly let his fingers trail down her knees, her thighs and ultimately her pussy. Softly stroking her wet folds, he found her centre and started to rub it. When he heard her moan, he shifted down and kissed her thighs, making his way up to her cunt before kissing her there. His tongue danced around her clit, making her shiver with need. After a few minutes she came, crying out his name and gushing all over his hands and his face.

Slowly opening her legs for him, he looked at her. ''Last chance. I can still stop now.'' Hermione shook her head. ''Just, be careful, please.''

Draco nodded and took off his jeans and boxers. He lined himself up with his entrance and slowly pushed into her. Every time he felt resistance he pulled back, before pushing back into her a bit further. He felt Hermione move uncomfortably under him, and when she pressed her nails into his back, ushering him to just get it over with, he whispered ''Hold me tight.'' Before pressing all the way in.

Hermione felt a sharp pain between her legs and a single tear streamed down her face. Draco , however, wiped the tear away before kissing her softly. After a minute or so, he slowly began to move and Hermione found that the pain was now replaced with pleasure. Whispering his name, she started to move as well. Moving her hips with his, she felt the pleasure inside her building up again.

Draco didn't think he'd last long. Hermione was so tight, so pure, so perfect. When she started to move with him he thought he'd explode right then and there.

After a few minutes, her felt Hermione's wall tighten around him and when she cried out his name once again, he allowed himself to cum as well. Moving faster and faster, he kissed her on the lips, his hands on her sides, before he buried his face in her neck and came.

After they both caught their breath, he pulled out of her and picked her up. Lying her down in his bed, he tossed her a shirt and suggested for her to crawl under the covers. When she was lying comfortably, he crawled in next to her and hugged her from behind. She sighed contently before falling asleep in his arms.

**A/N**: it is now 2.10 am and I'm so tired but I wanted to finish this and I suck at smut scenes but I figured I needed to practice because I want to write a lot of stories and my characters are probably going to have sex more often. Sooo let me know what you think and what I can do better! (but don't burn me down, please)


End file.
